It's Change
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: Natasha, Daughter of the Most famous Billionare in California, is Back in Mercy Falls. With nothing planned in her mind, she accidently meets Cole, possibly the boy who she thought would exist only in a fairytale.
1. Chapter I: Eyes

**SHIVER**

* * *

**Goodbye's are not forever.**

**Goodbyes are not the END.**

**They simply mean i'll MISS you,**

**Until we mee AGAIN...**

* * *

**NATASHA**

* * *

**I sat in my car, watching, listening.**

**Beck & Sam seemed to be in a deep conversation.**

**Way to deep.**

**I grabbed my car keys from the ignition, and got out of the car. **

**Just as i got out of the car, Sam walked back to his car, and i saw him wiping away tears.**

**"Beck, what the hell did you say to him?!"**

**Beck looked up, and then let his head fall back down.**

**"Beck?! Hey, do i not exist or something!? Beck!" I yelled at him, trying to get some response out of him.**

**I turned my head to the back of the Tahoe.**

**I gasped loudly, and staggered back, away from the Tahoe, and Beck.**

**"Are you nuts!? I thought you said you would stop changing random people, Beck!"**

**"They agreed to it, Nat. I asked, and they said yes!" Beck glared at me.**

**"You sure. Now, that i see the condition they're in... i'm starting to think that they regret saying yes."**

**Beck turned his head away from me.**

**"Does Sam know that i even exist!? Or that i'm ALIVE!?"**

**"No." Beck whispered quietly.**

**"Hell. Why am i not suprised?"**

**"Could you help me bring them inside?"**

**I turned to face Beck.**

**"And why should i even help you, much less talk to you?!"**

**"Because-"**

**"Sure, whatever."**

**I walked towards the trunk of the Tahoe, and opened the trunk.**

**I cringed at the overflowing smell of wolf, blood, dirt, and bile.**

**"Do you have a towel or something that i can use!?" **

**"No." Beck answered me simply.**

**'Damn." i whispered softly.**

**I leaned into the trunk, and looked into the most vibrant, and beautiful green eyes i've ever seen.**

**The face that belonged to the eyes looked up at me.**

**"God..." i said softly, and the boy smiled softly at me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Papa, & The Cука

**SHIVER**

* * *

**People build up WALLS,**

**not to keep others OUT,**

**but to see WHO cares enough to BREAK them DOWN...**

* * *

**COLE**

* * *

**She stared at me. At my eyes.**

**And i stared back, for some reason, i had stopped shivering. I didn't feel the cold whipping my body.**

**The girl, Nat, as Beck had called her, moved back, her eyes not leaving mine.**

**Nat turned to Beck.**

**"Uh, i just remembered, i have to meet up with Daniel. He's taking me on vacation. Break from college, and all that." Nat took out her car keys from her pocket, and turned, walking towards her car.**

**"Well then, i guess it's just you three, with me."**

* * *

**NATASHA**

* * *

**I shut the car door with force.**

**I put my head in my hands, feeling tears slip out quietly.**

**My phone started ringing, so i grabbed it, and pressed answer.**

**"What do you want now?!" i complained.**

**"Natie. Come back home. Your daddy's worried about you." i rolled my eyes. Yeah right.**

**"Like hell. If he truly cared about me, or worried about me, dont you think he would have taken his own little private jet, and flewn all the way here, with his little rich ass?!"**

**My mother gasped.**

**"Natasha Alina Budliavski! How dare you speak of your father like that, and say it to ME!?"**

**"Sorry, but last time i checked, i was living my own life, without two annoying, spoiled parents, who dont have a clue what the REAL world is like!"**

**"NATA-" i hung up on my mother, throwing my phone behind me, and drove out of the neighborhood.**

**"In your dreams,... **сука."


	3. Chapter 3: Crashed

**SHIVER**

* * *

**Just beause you QUIT,**

**doesn't mean you're WEAK,**

**it just means,**

**you've been STRONG for too LONG...**

* * *

**COLE**

* * *

**I sat in the basement, surrounded by heaters, all of them turned up.**

**Beck had seperated all three of us.**

**I was in the basement, and the other two,... who knows.**

**I didn't dare move, not even blink. I could hear better than i used to.**

**I flinched when i heard a loud crash, somewhere on the road, and wheels screeching to a halt. Then a scream.**

* * *

**NATASHA**

* * *

**I gripped the steering wheel, my heart pounding loudly, my breath creating small puffs, and my lip bleeding.**

**My cell phone kept on ringing, and it wouldn't stop.**

**I stopped the car, in the middle of the road, and grabbed my cell phone from the back of the car, and swiped my phone so it would unlock.**

**"Nat, one of the new ones are gone."**

**"Not my problem, Beck. You created them, you take care of them."**

**I hung up, in enough time to see a car zooming towards me, and ducking my head.**

**As soon as the car ade contact with my ar, i screamed for my life.**


	4. Chapter 4: Screaming Bones

**SHIVER**

* * *

**I WONDER if i will LIVE long enough,**

**to see the WORLD END.**

**And if i do, i THINK, i wish i would be DEAD.**

**For i will be WATCHING my LOVED ones BURN...**

* * *

**COLE**

* * *

** I groaned, as i felt my shoulders hunch forward, my mouth having a burning feeling in them.**

**My fingers layed flat on the hard floor.**

**I felt a wave of nausea travel through me, and i turned around in enough time to vomit against the wall.**

**I covered my mouth with my hand, and screamed through clenched teeth.**

_**I chose this, so now i will have to live through it. **_

**I heard silens wailing, and i put my ears against my hands.**

**"Stop, stop, STOP!" i screamed. It felt like my ears were bleeding.**

**I slumped forward, and felt my whole body break, and rearrange itself, but in a different form.**

**I screamed for the last time, until my voice changed into a howl.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital in Hell

**SHIVER**

* * *

**I remembered being in a HOSPITAL,**

**Hearing the beeping sounds of the FAILING HEARTS of people.**

**And i remember, mine going OFF, and my EYES closing,**

**Listening to the LAST BEAT of my heart.**

**No, a DYING HEART...**

* * *

**NATASHA**

* * *

**I heard yells, running feet, and a beeping monitor.**

**I slowly opened my eyes, and shut them instantly, when a bright light invaded my sight.**

**I covered my eyes with my hands, only to see a thin tube connected to my wrist, and arm.**

**Seeing those thin tubes, i panicked. I tried to rip them of, but bigger hands stopped me.**

**"Don't even think about it, Nats."**

**I thought i would never live to see this day.**

**"Xander?!"**

**My heart beated faster, and i placed my hand on my chest, listening to the beating.**

**Meaning i was ALIVE.**

**"Yes, you dummy. Its me, your brother, Xander. Who else did you think it was?!" Xander told me sarcasticly.**

**"Oh, i dont know... my older, funny brother, who moved to England, and who's voice is catching on with the British accent. I never would have guessed!" i replied, starting to giggle.**

**Xander laughed with me too.**

**"You know, the last time i was in this particular hospital, was when i got attacked by those wolves..."**

**"Yeah. Dad got so mad he-"**

**"Shut up!" i yelled. My face got so red, i thought i would burn my own eyes of.**

**"Sorry, Nats, it's just that,... he is your dad."**

**I glanced up at Xander.**

**"Look who's talking. The son of a rich bastard, moves away the minute he graduates high school, and moves to a foreign country. That sounds like a pretty good son, and brother, considering you didn't ever contact ME, only for my birthday, and Christmas."**

**Xander's hands shaked so violently, he got up, and walked out of the hospital room.**

**I sighed.**

**I HATED hospitals.**

**It was like being in hell.**

* * *

**COLE**

* * *

**Beck had locked me in the basement.**

**Who did that these days.**

**It was fucking lame.**

**And stupid.**

**I spotted a coffee pot in the corner in the kitchen sort of looking area, so i added coffee, and TADA! Something that looked like coffee ended up to taste pretty... coffeeish.**

**I sat down onto a bean bag, and looked through an encyclopedia.**

**It fucking woke me up the second my eyes landed on ****_sex: when a female & male..._**

**"Holy SHIT!"**

**Who puts the definition of that type of SEX in an ENCYCLOPEDIA!?**

**"Kay Buddy, time to get out." Beck said. I heard the door unlock, amd it swinged open.**

**Beck walked towards me, and snatched the encyclopedia out of my hand.**

**"Really!? Sex!? Are you like a 15 yr old, wAnting to know how to have sex with his 1st girlfrined, or what!?"**

**My cheeks reddened.**

**"Well, anyways. We're going to the hospital."**

**"What!?"**

**"Not WHAT!? Pardon. We're going to get Nat out of the hospital."**

**I felt a shudder go through y body.**

**"Are you kidding me?! When im in this fucking condition!?" I yelled.**

**"Yep. If you change, i'll stop by the side of the road, and throw you in the roads."**

**"Too late." I managed to say.**

**My fingernails were black claws, and i dropped the coffee cup, the coffee splashing my face.**

**I groaned, and felt my knees twist. My head hanging, i screamed as my arm forced itself to go backwards, the bones broken, and now becoming a different shape, form.**

**Beck ran to me, and grabbed me, pulling me up the steps, as i changed, and threw me on the floor, and kicked open the front door. I saw Viktor staring at me, hiding behind the ouh.**

**Beck took me outside, and as soon as the icy wind hit me, i lost myself.**


End file.
